


【贝罗】Toxic

by AuroraVin



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【贝罗】Toxic

正文

 

罗纳尔多把金色的领带夹别在领带上，抬手整理刚刚打歪了的领带结。他喜欢领带的配色，黑色条纹里夹着黄色或红色或白色的条纹，看起来像是三种不同口味的奥利奥。西裤小了些，胯部和屁股的位置有点紧，这让他有些不适应。他默默咒骂后勤部的同事们，并发誓下次请他们喝咖啡时不给他们带奶包和砂糖。

他要去看看他的团队的调查了整整三年的老朋友，而对方甚至不认识他。

现在他是一名就职于阿联酋航空公司的乘务员，服务航班的代码为EK307，机型为空中客车A380，服务区域为头等舱。

他曾经的导师弗格森无数次教导他：伪装任务中，你必须忘记原来的自己，这是老生常谈；然而困难之处在于正确选择回归自我的时刻——要有耐心，年轻人。

忘记、忘记、忘记。

他是一名就职于阿联酋航空公司的乘务员，服务航班的代码为EK307，机型为空中客车A380，服务区域为头等舱。

他用力呼出一口气，转身进入客舱。他的脸上挂着暖和而不高调的笑容，像是能融化雪糕的小太阳。但如果你很仔细、很仔细地观察他的眼睛，你会发现那里面藏着狡黠和危险，有一片属于热带夜晚的妖艳的森林。

 

 

洛杉矶飞往佛罗伦萨的旅程漫长得使人疲惫，他的目标费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基起飞时就在阅读薄伽丘的《十日谈》原著，直到现在。罗纳尔多眯了眯干涩的眼睛，让脑中绷紧的弦放松片刻。三层玻璃外是深邃的蓝色云朵，这让他想起年幼时在晚饭后独自走上丰沙尔最高的街道，头顶的天空也是同样的颜色。对于他来说这是一种净化心灵的方式，贫穷不允许他拥有玩具和动画片。

贫穷，但是无知而简单，不知道自己总有一天会冷静苍老。但知道这个或许不是一件坏事，至少他可以捉紧时间，在老去之前追逐些什么。

罗纳尔多用手掌根部搓了搓眼睛，回过神来继续自己的任务。他在执行监视任务时视线不会从目标的正面探过，以防目标察觉；他选择在从目标后背经过时进行观察。

这在大多数时候是一个好习惯，但显然不是现在。

罗纳尔多低头的瞬间对上了一双似笑非笑的眼睛。他应该笑脸相迎，询问乘客是否需要帮助，但他没有这样做，或者说他尝试这样做，但失败了。

原来是深灰色的。罗纳尔多想，他能把这个人的家庭背景成长经历人际关系商业成就倒背如流，却不知道他的眼睛是什么颜色的。

他可真好看啊。

“……你好？我有打扰到你吗？”

罗纳尔多一愣，迅速换上该有的表情，默默祈祷眼前这个家伙不那么敏锐。

“哦，抱歉，先生，我有什么可以帮助您的？”

“我希望这里有罗曼尼康帝的干红……你介意帮我到酒柜看一看吗？如果有就开一瓶。”

“请稍等，先生。”

罗纳尔多转身，边走边预演如何把追踪器装在目标身上。追踪器只有半个指甲盖大，像是一块小小的黑色芯片，与目标服装面料的颜色相近。三分钟以前他还在想如何接近目标，现在目标自觉地飞到他手心里了。

 

 

罗纳尔多用托盘把原支酒和一只玻璃杯端到贝尔纳达斯基面前，年轻人向他报以感激的微笑。当他转身离开时，并没有想到之后的任务进程会如此之……

快且不寻常。

贝尔纳达斯基叫住了他。

“我该如何称呼你？”年轻人的表情玩味而不失礼貌。

忘记、忘记、忘记。

“费利佩，先生。”罗纳尔多垂下眼睛，平静地报出“姓名”。

“西班牙人？”

“是的，我是西班牙人。”

“罗森南特的朋友。”

“您对西班牙名字的含义也有所了解，先生。”

年轻人笑了笑，没再接话。他起身绕过罗纳尔多，关上了套间的门。

罗纳尔多在听到身后门锁扣上的声音时心跳瞬间加快。他确信自己不会被认出，这是他第一次执行针对费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基的直接跟踪任务。他相信年纪轻轻就能做到这个位置的人具有良好的反侦查能力，所以这可能只是一个搜身、或者是威慑……

忘记、忘记、忘记。

“先生，有什么需要我帮助的？”他用从腹部呼出的气息发声，这样可以避免他的声音发抖。他绷紧身体，在安静中准备随时开始的打斗。

他很紧张，直到他的耳后被舔舐，下体隔着布料被技巧性地搓揉，他软到在躺椅前，还不忘向身后挥动手肘反击。

 

 

罗纳尔多知道自己应该感到羞耻。

在经历了15分钟左右的扭打后他被比自己年轻九年加十天的家伙反身压在躺椅里，手腕被他刚才很喜欢但现在很讨厌的奥利奥领带束缚着，上面还有一个漂亮的、恶趣味的蝴蝶结。但他此时却诡异地感到放松，最起码年轻人没有认出他——

“嗯！”

妈的，小流氓！

年轻人扯烂了他那条不合身的西裤，手掌伸进内裤紧贴他的屁股。他的阴茎被灵活地爱抚，老实说这比自己撸爽一点，不，爽多了。罗纳尔多永远都猜不到那只游走在他屁股上的修长漂亮的手下一刻会刺激到他哪一处神经细胞。他想骂人，至少嘴上不能输，但一张嘴喉咙里的呻吟便迫不及待地往外跑。

他正因自己被全盘掌控感到屈辱，但手上动作缓慢优雅的小老总并不像表面看上去自如。

毫无疑问费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基待人友好温和，他的客户与同事们给他的永远是褒奖。他追求完美，但他并不那么苛刻，他愿意给别人机会。

现在他愿意给这名他盯了三年的刑警先生一个机会。

“请告诉我你是谁。”他用尽量温和的语调说，即使他已经迫不及待地想干他的屁股。

扑向耳廓的的湿暖气体让伏趴着的身躯不住颤抖。年轻人的声线并不那么沙哑沉重，甚至带着他这个年龄不该有的少年气息。但罗纳尔多觉得这像是蛇在捕猎时发出的“嘶嘶”声，让人不寒而栗。他不自觉地缩起脖子，肩胛微微拱起。

“先生……我并不认为，性招待是乘务员的工作内容之一……”他把完整的词句在喘息间挤出牙缝。

“告诉我你是谁。”年轻人的声音带了些咬牙切齿的意味。

“我是费利佩，一名乘务员。您想说什么？哈啊……请您尊重我的职业！”

目标没再回话，一时间只有交错的喘息声。罗纳尔多再次绷紧双腿蓄力，准备把目标掀开。但伏在他身上的躯体离开了，他的阴茎也失去了抚慰，不可否认这会让他感到短暂的空虚，但他也没有时间去理会。

基于一名优秀刑警的职业素养，他不认为目标会在此时“悔过自新”。费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基是一个极聪明的人，他懂得怎么把鱼钓上来。但他不会直接把鱼带走，而是选择在鱼身上留下一些“线索”，再把鱼放回去。他是个优秀的谎言编织者……

罗纳尔多的大脑在飞速运转：如果他没有认出自己，这只是钓鱼的把戏，我需要把这出戏演得再好些。直到他认出自己，或者他已经确定了我的身份，我只需要稍作等待，等他把假信息给我，我就可以离开了……

不知道过了多久，可能有一分钟，可能只是几秒，他的视野瞬间变得黑暗。头皮被布料束缚的感觉让他极度紧张，他用力深呼吸，希望把骤然升高的心率降下来。

当然他还是输了。

“你可以告诉我的，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”

 

 

广播里女乘务员甜美的嗓音把贝尔纳代斯基的注意力拉离伏在他臂弯里啜泣的人。气流、颠簸，这是常见的。他下身耸动的频率没有变化，即使他们相连的区域已经变得黏湿不堪了。刑警先生被红酒淋湿的胸腹在他的怀里蹭动，他的乳头高高肿起，那两抹深红色不知道是红酒还是它们本来的颜色。他的腹部沾满了酒液和体液，右侧还有一片不大不小的淤青——这是刑警先生踹出来的。

大约一个小时前在他克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的体内射出了这场性爱的第三次，哦，再往前还有第二次、第一次……这与之前的“每一次”都不一样——不是在他过去旖旎的梦里，而是在真实的世界中。他的手腕上有一个完美的蝴蝶结，身上挂着被体液弄脏的白色衬衫，下身一丝不挂。他会发出浓重的鼻音，喘息呻吟也像是哭泣。他会浪叫着射精，即使没有人碰过他身前高高挺立的老二……很多次。

是的，这再好不过了。

他把怀里的人扶起，让他跨坐在自己的腿根处。颠簸有时会让他的阴茎捅到肠壁的任意区域，但他不在乎，因为这种不确定感让刑警先生的后穴缩得更紧了。

刑警先生扒着他的肩膀小声地哼哼唧唧，如果仔细点，你可以听到“Foda”、“Cazzo”之类的单词。

他轻笑，用手臂把瑟缩颤抖的人圈在怀里，下身挺动的力度和频率却无时无刻不在破坏这份温存。他的小腹开始抽搐，脊背开始感到酥麻，直到他射出来，刑警先生的牙齿再次在他的锁骨旁刻上印章，不轻不重的疼痛对于极致的快感而言不过是助兴物罢了。

他用力抱住怀里的人。他们身上的汗水和体液相互交融，明明会有些热的，但他依然没有放开他。 因为这个人是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，没有什么能与他相比。

 

 

“把话题绕回来……你是个遵纪守法的好公民。”罗纳尔多趴在小老总身上，用手指戳着身下硬实的胸肌。现在他已经不那么累了，在他昏昏欲睡时小老总收拾好了一切。乳酸堆积的后果还没到来，他有自信把射到肾亏的流氓摁着暴揍。

但是他才不要呢，他合理怀疑小老总是个好人，即使他把他的衬衫裤子全都扯烂了。

贝尔纳代斯基伸手揉了揉刑警先生毛茸茸的头发，慵懒地开口：“你现在不一定打得过我，小警察。”他舔了舔嘴唇上血已经止住了的伤口，那是罗纳尔多咬的。

“来试试看。”罗纳尔多骑在小老总身上，用手比成刀子抵在身下人的喉结上。

天空好像亮了，粉红色的光透过玻璃照进来，给这个小小的空间染上了梦幻的颜色。舱内的陈设几乎都是白色的，这让贝尔纳代斯基觉得他们躺在童话故事里超自然生物居住的云朵里。

“你像精灵，”他抬手捧住罗纳尔多的脸，“和我在一起。”

“这算是表白吗？”

“你将之理解为求婚也可以。”

罗纳尔多从他身上滚了下去。他穿着他的的新衣服——按着他的身材尺寸定制的衬衫和西裤，这是小老总给他准备的。他的脖子上依然挂着那条奥利奥领带，他刚刚还很讨厌它的，现在又喜欢上了。

“在费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基先生向ICPO提供他所有企业成立以来所有的，真实的财政报表，并将诋毁他人者送上法院前，我拒绝您的，嗯，求偶。”

“哈，我是孔雀吗？克里斯蒂……好吧我就是，仅针对你开屏。”

“……你的脸皮比你家乡出产的大理石瓷砖还要厚——”

贝尔纳代斯基翻身吻上那双仍然有些肿胀的唇。年长九年加十天的刑警先生做了几秒钟思想斗争，随后他用舌头回应并加深这个吻。

“从你的团队第一次调查我开始，我就知道ICPO里有个精明的小警察了。”

罗纳尔多知道小老总神通广大，他会想法设法挖出自己的身份。现在他也见识到了小老总的钓鱼能力了，他就是那条鱼。

“……唔，所以你一开始就知道我。”

“被商业对手诬陷是一件让人烦躁的事。但我会想，那位警察先生会不会为我夜以继日呢？为了我的一切。三年了，十次调查……你能想到我们已经‘相处’那么久了吗？”

贝尔纳代斯基再次把身体覆上去，但罗纳尔多把他轻轻推开了。

“不，不是十次。”

“我不会记错的，你也不应该——”

“从现在开始ICPO里昂总部成员克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多发起对费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基的心之所属的无限期调查。”

哈哈，他真的是小精灵呀，真可爱。

“……好吧，刑警先生，欢迎你。”

 

End.

 

ps.让我装逼！

别问我为什么又是罗曼尼康帝的干红，我能拿来装逼的酒名就只有这么点了：）  
“罗森南特”是Rocinante的音译（通常译为“驽骍难得”）。这个是堂吉诃德的马，Rocin是驽马，-ante是“从前”的后缀。所以Rocinante的直译就是“从前是驽马”，意思是“现在是骏马”。《堂吉诃德》是西语名著，这里贝拿来跟罗套近乎，  
Felipe这个名字在西语里的含义是“骏马的朋友”，国王好像也叫这个来着。


End file.
